Graduación
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Tantas emociones y sensaciones, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, era su graduación, en ese momento terminaba todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para terminar su preparatoria... Pero faltaba ese alguien que le había hecho sentir amor...


Bueno... ¿quien lo diría?, una de las mayores Fans Goenkaz está aquí subiendo un GoenFubu *-* Kawaii~! la verdad es que me salió del corazón, una amiga se va a graduar y pues me puse algo sentimental y salió la alocada idea...

Ohh si, Shiro es un año menor que ellos, así que era de primer año de la prepa cuando conoció a los Inazuma Guys~

~¡My Fucking Lover, espero que te guste!~

:) Lala-Chan de verdad espero que sea de tu agrado!, es tu pareja favorita, así que si me quedó algo mal o me salió muy extraño me avisas onegai, sabes que te quiero XD

**Sin más el fic~**

(pdta: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pero cuando sea 2012 y yaoicemos el mundo si será nuestro?)

* * *

><p><strong>Graduación<strong>

Iban pasando uno por uno, cada uno mostrando la felicidad con la cual habían culminado más de diez años de constante esfuerzo y dedicación… las palabras de los mejores alumnos de la clase, sonrisas y lágrimas en cada una de las fotografías que se estaban tomando en el lugar, abrazos y felicitaciones, era el momento más importante en su corta vida, su graduación significaba el haber dejado de ser un niño revoltoso adicto al soccer para pasar a ser un hombre hecho y derecho, aquella sensación en su pecho nadie la podía reemplazar, estaba demasiado nervioso aún no lo creía, pero… después de darse unos leves golpecitos en su mejilla se dio cuenta que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, era una realidad, era su realidad.

Sus amigos lo miraban llenos de orgullo y amor, aunque se conocieron por esos alienígenas el cariño que se tenían mutuamente era mucho más que un simple juego, era un sentimiento que con el balón se transmitían… era amor.

Cada uno le tomaba muchas fotos con sus diferentes cámaras, Haruna se la tomó junto a el y junto a Yuuto, Kazemaru lo abrazó fuertemente y él también lo hizo, el pequeño estaba creciendo de sobremanera y aunque ellos fueran un año mayor que el albino lo querían cómo un hermano menor al que siempre tenían que cuidar y proteger…

Atsuya tomado de la mano junto a Afuro derramaba muchas lágrimas las cuales se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas, ver a su hermano mayor con ese traje y esperando tener su diploma era la segunda cosa que lo hacía feliz, claro, la primera era aquel "dios" que le sonreía al verlo tan emocionado…

-Dios… -murmura totalmente nervioso… por alguna razón era el último en recibir el diploma, aunque agradecía mucho eso… alguien faltaba, y ese alguien le había prometido llegar a su graduación, pero cómo veía las cosas tenía que afrontar a que ese momento tan importante lo celebraría con sus amigos pero no con esa persona especial que tanto anhelaba en sus sueños- quizá tenga algo más importante que hacer

-si estas pensando en el pelo pincho acabó de llamar y dijo que al llegar del aeropuerto se encontró con un gran embotellamiento, pero que en diez minutos llegaba –contesta Atsuya que se abrazó por detrás a su hermano- no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy

-gracias –responde totalmente sorprendido y alegre no es que el lobito Junior fuera muy sentimental con ese tipo de cosas-

Cada vez se acercaba su turno por recibir aquel papel, ese certificado que demostraba que ya no estaba en la preparatoria, ese papel que le haría sonreír cada vez que lo viera colgado en un marco…

Ese manojo de nervios que sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo le recordaba aquel beso en la noche lluviosa en Inazuma Town…

-El siguiente es Shiro Fubuki –los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y caminando lentamente llegó hasta el lugar en donde entregaban el diploma, hizo su adecuada reverencia, pero antes de bajar le pidieron que dijera unas palabras…-

-Yo… -no sabía que decir, su vida tuvo un giro de 180 grados en esos últimos tres años- siempre estaré muy agradecido con cada una de las personas que me ayudaron a lo largo de mi infancia, el crecer sin mis padres y siendo socorrido por Atsuya era algo muy difícil para mí, el sentir el vacío que dejaba esa falta de amor me perseguían día a día, recordándome que lo único seguro en la vida es la muerte –hace una corta pausa al ver que cierto peli crema entraba al auditorio- pero no solo la muerte, sino también el amor y la amistad… Cuando jugaba soccer cada una de mis preocupaciones y temores desaparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sentía como mi cuerpo y mi alma se liberaban, sentía como expresaba mis sentimientos en un pase, en un abrazo, en un gol –de nuevo los flashes de las cámaras de sus amigos comenzaron a aparecer- Cuando jugaba con mis compañeros aquí en la preparatoria empecé a ser alguien más seguro de si mismo, alguien con el que podían confiar, alguien dispuesto a jugar con toda la pasión del mundo… y después de afrontar tantas dificultades que vivimos Atsuya y yo tuve el placer de conocer a las personas que ahora se han convertido a mi familia, un papá algo adicto al soccer que con una sonrisa siempre me hacía llenar de ánimo para querer conseguir las cosas sin rendirme, con una madre que algo triste e insegura de si misma puede mostrar que si le pones empeño a lo que haces esto saldrá bien (XDD serán Endou y Kazemaru?) unos hermanos que con sus extrovertidas personalidades me han hecho sacar más de una sonrisa, y están aquellos primos tan serviciales y cariñosos que hasta uno logró atrapar al corazón de mi hermano –Atsuya se sonroja mientras que el resto del equipo estaba a punto de llorar- y gracias a ellos he podido conocer y sentir el amor, esas mariposas en el estomago, esos sonrojos sorpresivos que te toman y te hacen poner nervioso, esas sonrisa ingenuas que lanzas al momento de escuchar algún comentario por parte de esa persona que te hace feliz… Yo, Shiro Fubuki soy la persona más suertuda de este mundo, porque en menos de tres años logré conseguir una familia, unos amigos y al amor de mi vida…

Goenji aun no lo podía creer, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus manos estaban sudorosas y no podía quitarse esa sonrisita estúpida de su cara, Shiro se podría decir que se le declaró al frente de todos, con su túnica azul oscura y con su pequeño sombrerito le mostraban que ya no era un niño, y que se veía adorablemente sexy, ya estaba bajando las escaleras lo podría ir a abrazar, y eso fue lo que hizo, llegó rápidamente para agarrarlo fuertemente de la cintura y sonreírle tiernamente-

-has crecido Shiro Fubuki, has crecido –murmura acariciándole su cintura delicadamente, muy poco le importaba lo que le dijesen los demás en ese momento, solo quería abrazar y besar a su pequeño lobito-

-gracias por venir Goenji-kun –dice totalmente sonrojado mostrando una leve sonrisa en sus labios- sabes que no hubiera sido igual sin ti

-¿por qué no hubiera sido igual? –le pregunta soltándolo lentamente para que estos pudieran caminar hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos-

-porque aunque una familia sea demasiado necesaria sin el amor de la vida no se puede sobrevivir a un mundo como este –Goenji lo mira totalmente sorprendido para luego poder abalanzarse apresuradamente a sus labios y así comenzarse a deleitar con el sabor que estos poseían, un mentolado totalmente fresco, el mismo sabor que estos poseían ese día de lluvia cuando le dijo que la perfección nunca era necesaria, aquella tarde de lluvia que le hicieron dar cuenta que aquel niño con ojos grisáceos era el que le había robado el corazón…

* * *

><p>:) Si tienen alguna critica, o me quieren enviar un tomatazo -.- lo siento! hace muuucho no escribía un fic de ellos!<p>

Matta ne~! Nos leemos pronto minna-san


End file.
